Episode 8.3
Note: This wiki is fan made,please do not confuse for the real thing. Episode 8.3 is the third episode of the eight and final series of Primeval. It also introduced the Primeval: New World characters Evan Cross and Dylan Weir that would continue to make guest appearances that season and would prove key characters to the story arc. Synopsis When the team go to what seems like an ordinary incursion is much more different when Evan Cross and Dylan Weir turn up. While it's Caroline's first day and it proving to be to much of an handful. Plot The episode starts of a London airport when Evan and Dylan get of the plane and then they locate an anomaly with a detection device and they head there to hoping that Connor Temple and Kieran Coles will be there. At the A.R.C Abby shows Caroline the Menagerie and at Lester's office Eve is told by Lester she will has to take time of work so she can recover but Eve refuses to do so then the detector goes of and Matt and the team go done there and Eve follows them and tells Lester she can help and will prove she can do so. At the anomaly site, a factory a Majungasaurus appears when the team arrive and attacks Eve and she falls over but the Majungasaurus leaves when Evan scares it off then Connor sees Evan and Dylan in shock and Evan says he is here to help Matt then look worried then the Majungasaurus reappears and attacks a soldier killing him. At the A.R.C Lester, Elizabeth and the Minister are informed of Evan and Dylan's arrival then Lester leaves his office and Elizabeth says that their arrival means the fall will be here soon very soon. At the incursion Matt says that since Evan and Dylan know about the anomalies and they deal with them they can stay and help out then they hear a scream and they go to see what's happened and they discover that it's Taylor Craig (The girl from Episode 2.5) and she wakes up and says that her dog Sprat has gone missing then they hear squiring noises and find Sprat dead making Taylor upset then the Majungasaurus appears and runs wild and nearly kills Becker. At the Firms unknown warehouse Elizabeth tells the 2nd Matt and Ethan about Evan and Dylan's arrival and that they are succeeding in their plans and the A.R.C will fall. At the A.R.C Caroline goes to the rotor board to see what her job is today and is shocked when she sees that her job today is to clean up the Menagerie she then gets a broom and cleans up the Menagerie and then sees a dirty area and accidentally puts her shoe in some of Rex's poo and she looks at him and he runs away and then eats his food along with Sid and Nancy making Caroline annoyed. At the incursion Matt splits the team up Matt,Connor,Evan,Kieran and Darren go to find the creature while Abby,Jenny,Emily and Dylan go to find survives and Eve, Michael and Ryan stay at the anomaly Taylor then walks away sobbing over Sprats death and Jenny follows her and then the team go their separate ways and leave. At the A.R.C Caroline is still cleaning up the Menagerie when Jess enters and Caroline complains and notes she did not expect this for her job but Jess says she will have to work her way from bottom to top to go out into the field after her incident the last time she met the team and leaves making Caroline angry. At the incursion Evan gets out a device and uses it to find the Majungasaurus and Connor asks how he got it and Evan says he gave it to him making Connor confused then the creature attacks killing another soldier and injuring Darren by grazing his leg. At the other side of the complex Dylan sees a lifeless hand and moves the body to see a dead man killed by the Majungasaurus while the rest of the team the A.R.C ambulance staff take Darren away and Becker arrives and fires and EMD shoot causing the Majungasaurus to fall over and damage it's leg. At the firms unknown warehouse Elizabeth shows the team about their plan and says that Anna's death and Evan and Dylan's arrival means that the main person they need to make their plan work will be here soon and therefore they can make Matt suffer for what he has done. At the incursion Jenny catches up with Taylor and then they enter her home and her stepfather Steve is not in and the pair sit down and Jenny ties to talk her over Sprats death and eventually Taylor says she will stop crying over Sprat and get over him then Jenny gets a call saying they need her help then Jenny leaves and Taylor sees her off then she leaves to go somewhere and then a van appears and grabs her and takes her away. At the anomaly Eve is informed of Darren's accident and she is rushed back to the A.R.C then as the team prepare to remove the creature back to the anomaly the Majungasaurus wakes up and runs wild then Evan's detector shows that the anomaly will close soon then Dylan grabs Evan and they stand in front of the anomaly and yell out to the creature then the Majungasaurus hears them and runs towards them and the pair go through the anomaly and then back through and the anomaly closes and everyone congratulates them and they go back to the A.R.C At the A.R.C Matt introduces Evan and Dylan to Lester and they go to his office where Connor asks what happened to the EMDs he left and Britannia beach mine and Evan says he collected them along with Abby and Kieran and says he gave him the detection deceive and Connor says that this has not happened yet from their point of view and is probley yet to happen and tell them not to tell them anything about what's going to happen then Evan says that Henderson Hall was stopped and that they don't have to worry about him any more then they get a call and say that their taxi is ready and that theymust leave to go back to Vancouver and they leave but they ask their taxi driver to take them to a hotel and they stay their instead of going to the airport. Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Jess Parker *James Lester *Emily Merchant *Becker *Kieran Coles *Ryan Backer *Eve Lake *Darren Lake *Jenny Miller *Michael Miller *Danny Quinn *Dr.Elizabeth Carter (Extended Cameo) *The Minister (Extended Cameo) *2nd Matt Anderson (Extended Cameo) *Patrick Quinn/Ethan Dobroski (Extended Cameo) *Jack Maitland *Sarah Page *Caroline Steel *Evan Cross (Guest,First Primeval Appearance) *Dylan Weir (Guest First Primeval Appearance) *Taylor Craig (Guest, Reappearance) Creatures *Majungasaurus *Coelurosauravus (Rex) *Diictodon (Sid and Nancy) *Columbian Mammoth *Dracorex Setting *A.R.C *Flats *Unknown Warehouse *Unknown Factory Trivia *Evan and Dylan's point of view in the timeline seems to be after Primeval: New World's second season (Though at that point had not aired) therefore Connor, Abby and Kieran have not experienced from their point of view. *This marks Evan and Dylan's first appearance in any spinoff media. Gallery Qwfssj.jpg|The poster for the episode E&D.jpg|Evan and Dylan trying to get the Majungasaurus back through the anomaly Mag.jpg|The Majungasaurus's first appearance on a poster Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Series 8 Episodes Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval